lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LampHead
Welcome to Team ! The was established on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has a methodology that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. All new editors are granted a "honeymoon period" but we are all expected to follow the system of the asap. Understand how to edit this wiki's pages by reviewing the style and format of existing articles ( for example: Succubus, The Morrígan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Karen Beattie, Vexed, Anna Silk ). Read instructions for creating pages and adding image files in the New Pages / How To category. Please remember that deductions and interpretations about a character or scene are opinions, not facts. Hypotheses belong in the \ Trivia / section. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin Edit of The Wanderer page Hello! Thanks for adding the following Trivia info to the article: * In Norse Mythology, the god Odin is said to take the form of an old wanderer when visiting the world of men. Odin is the ruler of the valkyries. Can you please also add a reference to support the information about Odin (example: as done for the information about the tarot card). Thank you! :-) Virago a-go-go (talk) 23:13, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Edits to The Wanderer, Valkyrie, Loki, Dark King pages :1. Can you back-up your edit of The Wanderer trivia section with a reference as the source? :2. Can you back-up your addition to Trivia that valkyries are only female? (I know it, but an editor needs to support the mythology or folklore information he/she adds to the section.) :3. You slipped info into the existing information about Loki. Is your addition that Loki was the blood brother of Odin contained in the referenced source about Loki? :4. In Dark King trivia: how do we know that Odin is a god of death? Where's the source that supports this? I re-edited the Valhalla and Hel pages. One thing you must learn right away as an editor of the wiki: back-up information about mythology and folklore. It's explicitly stated in the Trivia section of the wiki's Policies and Procedures. I don't want to curb your enthusiasm, but you must follow the policies of the wiki. Slipping new info into existing information is a no-no if it's not found in the same referenced source. As well intentioned as it may be, it verges on malicious editing. I don't want to do the homework of confirming that what you added is contained within a source, or finding a source to support your edits. I have too much on my plate as an Admin and how I will deal with it -- if you can't do it yourself -- is to rollback your edits. This is a community wiki, but it's not a "Wild Wild West" wiki. Please follow up on what I have pointed out. Thank you. Virago a-go-go (talk) 01:19, October 19, 2014 (UTC)